


See Through

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: "I’m completely see through, and so is every plan I’ve ever made. I’m nothing special like you, and I’m not sneaky like Kuroo, and I’m not analytical like Kenma. Oikawa would be a much better fit for your group - he’s smart, and he has the magic.”___________________Or, Bokuto wants Akaashi for his team for an upcoming magic tournament. Akaashi thinks it's a bad idea.





	See Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totallynotapumpkindonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotapumpkindonut/gifts).



Akaashi is no expert, but he’s used sleep potions to remedy insomnia, so he says nothing when the professor sets a sleeping spell up for a misfire. He waits patiently for the professor to conk himself out, and slips over to Bokuto’s table while the rest of the class laughs. 

“Should we do something?” Bokuto asks, looking at the panicked group of freshmen that are standing around their spells and charms professor. 

“Simple misfire,” Akaashi says, shaking his head. “I’m more worried about yours.” 

Bokuto looks down at his creation. All the bits for the spell are sloppily placed, and out of order, and he’s missing a few grains of the Sandman’s sand. He groans and covers his face with his hands. 

“I wasn’t paying attention.”

Akaashi can’t help but smile a little, and rubs Bokuto’s shoulder in comfort. 

“I can tell, and I fear I might be part of the reason you can’t focus,” Akaashi says, and Bokuto straightens out immediately. 

“Don’t feel guilty-”

“Don’t tell me what to feel,” Akaashi says, voice light, but stern. Bokuto slumps over the table like a scolded dog. “I wanted to apologize. I don’t think I made my reasons for refusing you clear.”   
Bokuto looks up at him with wide eyes, looking for permission to speak. Akaashi gives it with a stroke of his thumb. 

“You don’t have to have reasons to say no, Akaashi, you can just say no.”

Akaashi hums. 

“Noted, and appreciated,” he says, and it takes some of the sad out of his boyfriend’s face. “But, I have a reason, and I want to tell you, if you’re willing to listen.” 

Bokuto pats the seat next to him, and Akaashi settles into it. 

“I just think you were picking a partner with your heart and not your head,” he says, and Bokuto makes a small inquisitive sound. “You’re in your last year, Bokuto. You’re supposed to expand your circle, find better, stronger Magic users who can help you when the prophesied things come. The tournament is an excellent excuse to make new friends.”

Bokuto face scrunches up at the thought.    
“I wanted someone behind me that I could trust,” Bokuto says, and Akaashi swears he can physically feel his resolve on the issue thawing.  

Akaashi rests his hand on his cheek, and watches Bokuto try to fix his awkward spell. 

“I’m glad you trust me, but I’m an awful pick. I have the weakest magic in the school, and everyone knows it. I’m a liability.”  

“You’re smart,” Bokuto says, rearranging his spell with steadier hands, now that Akaashi is in front of him instead of being something he’s worrying about. “You’re smarter than everyone else. I have enough magic for two, but I’m stupid. I thought with your brains and my magic, we might have a chance.” 

It’s a much more thought out plan than Akaashi thought it might be. Of all the things he could doubt in this world, Bokuto’s unwavering love and adoration for him isn’t one he’s ever second guessed. Bokuto would pick him first for everything without thinking. 

Apparently, he had thought about this, though. Maybe Akaashi needs to start giving his boyfriend more credit. 

“It sounds good on paper,” Akaashi gives, “but we both know I don’t break rules. I’m blunt, and not creative. Our opponents would do something sneaky, and pick me off easily because I don’t have the magic to fight back. I’m completely see through, and so is every plan I’ve ever made. I’m nothing special like you, and I’m not sneaky like Kuroo, and I’m not analytical like Kenma. Oikawa would be a much better fit for your group - he’s smart, and he has the magic.”

Bokuto stays silent for a while, and Akaashi takes the time to rest his eyes. Bokuto hadn’t been the only one experiencing an upset over their first real fight the other day. 

“You’re smart,” Bokuto repeats, “but I think you’re the one who hasn’t thought the whole thing through.”

Akaashi cracks an eye open.   
“What do you mean? I understand that you wanted someone smart who you can trust. Oikawa may have the reputation of a snake, but you and I both know that to not be true, and he fights Ushijima constantly for the top stop in your year. He’s smart and has power. I’m smart, but I can’t fight. It just makes more sense.”

Bokuto sighs, and tugs Akaashi closer by pulling on his chair. He shifts his weight to keep himself from falling, and Bokuto places his hands on his cheeks. Akaashi’s face heats up in an automatic response. 

“You’re always so blunt. I love that about you, because I need someone to not sugar coat things and tell me when I’m being dumb, but I hate how mean it makes you be to yourself.”

Akaashi frowns.   
“There’s a difference between being realistic and being mean.”

“There is,” Bokuto gives, “but you never seem to know where that line is when talking about yourself. Don’t you think you have these limits because you decided you do?”

Bokuto strokes his face with his thumb, and Akaashi leans into it. 

“What do you mean?” he asks, closing his eyes at Bokuto’s soothing motions. 

“I mean, it’s a bit like a self-fulfilling prophecy, isn’t it? You decided when we were in middle school that you wouldn’t ever get powerful magic, so you never did. Who's to say that you can’t do this? You always say things like you aren’t special, and how much better everyone else is, and pass it off as being a realist. It breaks my heart, Akaashi, because you  _ are _ special. Everyone’s special, and in that way, we’re all also not special, and you aren’t excluded from either of those categories.”

Bokuto pauses to think, and Akaashi is thankful for the breather. He feels like crying, but he can’t pinpoint the reason why. 

“I think you can do this,” Bokuto says, “because you’re smart, and because we’ve done power transfers before. I know they make you nervous, but I have so much magic that I can’t contain it all, and we both know that. Giving some to you for a tournament wouldn’t kill me, nor is it against the rules. But I also don’t think you need it, because you can do anything you put your mind too, and because you don’t have to do it alone. The only problem is you always put your mind to ‘I can’t do it’ mode. Look, you can still say no, but all I ask is that you give yourself a chance, for once.”

Akaashi ducks his head, and Bokuto moves to covers his face. Akaashi won’t cry, at least not in the middle of class, but the gesture and Bokuto’s warm hand on his cheek is nice. 

“Okay,” Akaashi says, voice clipped because a lump in his throat alerts to him that the threat of tears still lingers. 

“Okay?” Bokuto says, and Akaashi nods. Bokuto smiles before resting his chin on his head. “Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost two years since I posted a Haikyuu fic, so please forgive any massive out of character mistakes I may have made.   
> That being said, I'm trying to get a nice round number of 100 Haikyuu fics written (it was gonna be 50 but I wrote 40 when I was super into the anime, so it seemed too lazy) so if you have any prompts (rarepairs are welcome! I do pretty much every ship in the show) hit me up on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/possessingsiren) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/LittleLoser987)


End file.
